Dragonfly
by La-Diabolique
Summary: Et si Naruto étais une femme ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de _Butterfly_.

Comme je vous est dit dans le prologue, Naruto seras une femme, Sasuke n'auras jamais quitter Konoha et aussi Tsunade est déjà Hokage.

Bon j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je vous dit tout de suite, je continue "_ Reviens Nous "_

Pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, j'écoutais _" L'amour " _de Karim Ouellet (je sais, cela n'a pas rapport mais bon :D)

Dans le Pays de La Foudre, un village du nom de Kinoki se situait dans un des rares endroits plat du pays. Dans ce village se trouvait une jeune femme qui seras l'héroïne de cette histoire, qui vous feras pleurer, rire et qui vous feras tomber en am...

- BORDEL DE MERDE !

hum ? mais sais quo...

- HERO-SENIN !

Bon je crois que je vous laisse moi ...

_POV NARUTO_

Je n'y crois pas ! Arghhhh ! Je vais le tuer ! Alors que ce vieux de Jiraya m'avait promis de m'aider dans mon entraînement et bien premièrement, il m'a fais poireauter pendant 2 heures, 2 HEURES ! Et après vouler vous savoir ou je le retrouve ? Dans un sonna pour femme en traîne d'espionner ! Arghhh !

Quoi ? J'ai oublier quoi ? A oui ! Bon et bien je me présente je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans et futur meurtière de JIRAYAAAA !

_POV NORMAL_

Tout les villageois pouvaient voir en cet instant une furie blonde habiller de bleu ciel et de noire traverser le village en courant et tout priaire pour que la personne en question de cette fureure puisse survivre car tout connaissais le caractère enflammé de la demoiselle.

_POV NARUTO_

Ha ! Ha ! Je t'es retrouver jiraya ! Je sauta sur l'homme en question qui étais accroupi derrière un buisson en traîne d'espionner une certaine Moshi.

- Haaaaa ! _cria Jiraya surpris, _Naruto ! Cela fais longtemps que tu es ici ? _demanda l'homme avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux et un léger trémolo dans la voix._

_- _Non jiraya, _susurai-je doucement avec un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres, _non j'étais trop bien occuper un homme qui va mourire pendant 2 HEURES DE TEMPS !

Et c'étais partie pour une bagarre que , bien sur, j'allais gagner.

- D'accord, d'accord ! je te demande pardon Naruto et pour me faire pardonner allons nous entraîner et après prendre un bon bol de ramen, d'accord ? _demanda anxieusement l'homme._

- humpf , _marmonai-je, _c'est pas trop tôt .

_APRÈS L'ENTRAÎNEMENT_

- Alors Naruto, _commença l'hero-sennin, _j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose.

- Parle toujours, _dit-je la bouche pleine de (succulant) ramen._

_- _J'ai une amie à moi qui habite dans le village de la feuille, je t'en est souvent parler. Et bien j'aimerais bien aller y rendre visite et bien sur tu m'accompagnerais.

- C'est elle la vieille dont tu me parles souvent ? _dit-je_

- hahahaha oui, _ria l'homme, _nous partirons dans à peu près 2 semaines. Serais tu d'accord ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas vrai ...

- Il y a un stand de ramen là bas, _dit l'homme avec un petit sourire supérieure._

- Oui je viens certainement !

- Bonjour Jiraya-san ! Yo la rameneuse !

- KYOLE ! _criais-je_

Kyole est un ami (juste ami hein, je vous vois déjà venir) à moi depuis fort longtemps. Il à toujours été la dans les moments difficiles autant pour moi que pour Jiraya. Je dois l'avouer, c'est un très bel homme. Brun avec des mèches rousses (naturel), des tâches de rousseur recouvrant ces joues, un tein de pêche et des yeux bruns chocolat et il est un homme tout a croquer. Mais le problème est que je ne le vois juste commd un ami (dommage).

Et rajouter à cela un corps de rêve (musclé sans être bodyduilding) et et mesure près de 1 m 80 et presque toute les femmes sont à ses pieds. Presque. Pas moi .

- Je ne suis pas une rameneuse ! (nooooon vraiment pas) Mais moi au moins je ne porte pas un nom de maquillage ! _dit-je en tirant la langue (je suis mature quoi)_

- Pourquoi est tu si cruel ? _dit-il_

- Seulement avec toi mon coeur ! _dit-je en riant _

- Désolé de vous déranger, _dit le vieux pervers, _mais Naruto nous devons rentré, il commençe à se faire tard.

- oui oui, _gromelais-je, _Au revoir Kyole !

- Au revoir la rameneuse ! _dit-il_

J'avoue que Ero-sennin à eu une bonne idée de rentré, je suis crever ...

_POV NORMAL_

A peine rentré dans la maison que la jeune femme parti direction sa chambre. Elle se mit en pijama (orange) et observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa commode. Une belle jeune femme blonde avec des cheveux qui lui arrivait à la taille, un corps bien fait avec de belle courbe, de magnifique yeux bleu qui aurais pus compétitionner avec les plus beaux joyaux, un visage avec de belle petite joue ronde avec trois cicatrice sur chaque une d'elles et un teint halé. Une magnifique jeune femme quoi.

Un peu plus loin, pendant que la jeune femme se couchait, on pouvait voir l'hero-sennin en questions, sur un parchemin destination Konoha pour l'hokage, écrire :

" _Naruto a acceptée, la mission Kitsune continue."_

_à suivre ..._

Vous êtes chanceux gang de petits pervers car le prologue étais scencé arriver dimanche prochain mais la (on est mardi) je suis malade donc je m'emerde et je vous est fait ce prologue :D

si j'ai le temps, je publirais le prochain chapitre de " Reviens Nous " ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici enfin la suite de _Dragonfly ! _Je sais que cela a été long que je re-publie pardonné moi mais cette histoire à été créer disons sur ... un coup de tête ? Je me suis dite, un jour, "et si j'écrirais une histoire sur le couple SasuFemNaru ?" Et cela à donné _Dragonfly_ mais il y avait un problème, j'avais juste eu une idée pour le premier chapitre et non pour le reste de l'histoire. Vous comprenez ? Alors j'ai pris le temps (vraiment beaucoup de temps désolé) pour pensée à la suite et je me suis faite un shéma mentale de l'histoire . Donc vous aurez l'histoire et encore gomen pour l'attente ! Et je vous dit aussi désolé d'avance pour les erreurs, je n'est pas de bêta mais je suis à la recherche. Et j'aimerais vous dire merci à tous ces reviews qui m'ont donnés chaux au coeur et si vous avez un compte, je vous réponderez via message !

_**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! JE SUIS À LA RECHERCHE D'UN/UNE BÊTA LECTRICE POUR MES HISTOIRES ! SI VOUS VOULEZ, ENVOYER MOI UN MESSAGE PERSO. !**_

_Deux Semaines Plus Tard_

C'est en bougonnant que que Naruto remplis son sac en prévision du voyage jusqu'à Konoha. Non mais quel ingrat d'Ero- Sennin ! Il ne lui avait même pas permit d'aller se prendre 5-6 ramens ! Elle souffla fortement lorsque une mèche de ses cheveux blonds sortie de son élastique et alla tomber directement devant ses yeux.

- Mais qu'elle est la bonne raison pour gronder aussi fortement petite fille ? demanda ledit Ero-Sennin en entrant dans la chambre.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, j'ai 17 ans ! Je suis presque majeure ! s'emporta la blonde en se redressant d'un coup en menacant le blanc du poing.

- Doucement, doucement, dit-il en tentant de calmer la blonde même si il essayait déjà de calmer son fou rire à lui.

Soufflant un bon coup, Naruto s'apaisa. Si elle le tuait, elle serais certainement rechercher partout pour avoir tuer le sennin et de plus, elle ne pourrais pas goûter les fameux ramens du restaurant Ichiraku. Cette dernière pensée la calma définitivement.

- Nous risquerons surement d'avoir des ennuis pendant le voyage, j'aimerais que tu sois prête au cas ou ..., dit le sennin d'un ton sérieux accompagné d'un de ses regards.

- Tu me crois si faible ? Et bien je l'es attends de pied ferme dattebayo !, fit-elle avec un sourire digne de Rock Lee.

- Mais oui mais oui je sais tu es tellement ...

Jiraya ne pus jamais finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva à faire un face à face avec la porte de la chambre, son nez appuyé contre.

- Tu me dérange, je dois me changer ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte comme raison.

L'Ero-Sennin quitta, laissant Naruto seule après avoir bien sûre bougonné contre les femmes et leurs idées bizarres.

Notre blonde préférée, elle, enfila un bustier orange couché de soleil et un pantacourt noir. Elle se pencha chaussant ses sandales aussi noirs. Elle accompagna le tout de gants en cuir noirs coupés aux phalanges pour protégé ses mains lors des combats. Ne sachant pas quoi faire avec ses cheveux, elle se fit une grande queue de cheval qui lui retombait jusqu'en bas de ses fesses. Elle attacha son bandeau à l'éfigie du pays de la foudre. Elle fouilla dans son sac et tomba sur son katana. Parfais. C'étais cela qu'elle cherchait. Sa main glissa d'elle même sur le fer brillant, la sensation du froid lui fit redresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. D'un doigt, elle traca le mot qui y étais graver. _Tsumujikaze*. _Ce mot lui allait super bien. Le prenant dans sa main, elle le maniat pendant quelque instants dans les airs. Le serrant dans son fourreau, elle l'attacha dans son dos. D'un mouvement de main, elle vérifia sa "dernière chance de survie" comme elle l'appelait. C'étais un couteau attaché juste sous son soutien gorge, cacher de la vu de tous. Il avait deux côté. Un coté plus fin, plus afuité, meilleur pour faire des entailles précises et profondes. Comme couper la jugulaire par exemple. De l'autre, un côté plus solide, plus robuste, meilleur pour couper des choses solides comme par exemples des os. C'est facile de perdre une main.

Prenant son sac remplis de ses effets personelles, elle divagat à travers la maison d'un pas tranquil. Rejoignant Jiraya qui l'avait attendu sur les marches du perron de la maison, son propre sac à ses côtés, ils partirent en route pour leurs voyages.

Le voyage dura environs 3 jours. Les deux premiers jours tous se passa super bien. Trop bien même ? Mais tous se gâcha au dernier jours du voyage.

Sautant d'arbres en arbres, le vent fouèttant ses cheveux, Naruto pensa. Le ciel étais bleu, aucun orange ou tempête à l'orizon, le chemin se faisant parfiatement, n'ayant croiser aucun ennemis en cour de route. Alors pourquoi avait-elle cette mauvaise impression ? S'entant des chakras s'approcher d'eux, elle n'ut que le temps de faire un signe de tête à Jiraya avant d'être encercler. Remarquant leurs bandeaux rayés, elle sut à qui elle avait à faire. Des nukenins. Mais elle n'en reconnue aucun donc ils ne devaient ne pas être trop rechercher. Mais elle se mit en garde quand même. Ils restaient des nukenins pareils, leurs actes leurs cosant ce titre lui prouvait bien.

- Alors à qui avons nous affaires ? Deux p'tits cocos ? demanda narquoisement un des sixs hommes, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

- Je ne serais pas si sûre de toi mon gars, dit l'Ero-Sennin d'un ton morne, comme si il s'enuyait.

Naruto, elle, s'ennuyait pas du tout. Enfin unpeu d'action !

- Oh mon dieu ! Un sennin ! Vite cachons-nous !, dit un deuxième en faisant une mimique horrifié avant d'éclater de rire comme tous ces coéquipiers.

- Vous êtes vraiment idiots de vouloir vous faire botté le cul. Dit notre blonde d'un ton amuser.

À présent, toutes l'attention des nukenins étaient attirées sur la jeune femme. Quelque un posaient sur elle des regard furieux, d'autre outreux et pour la plupart, des regards de luxure. Nombreuses femmes auraient fuits devant ces regards mais pas Naruto. Un Uzuamaki ne recule devant rien.

Un des hommes comença la batail, se dirigant vers Naruto, armé d'un kunai. Naruto s'accroupit, se préparant à l'attaque d'avance et désarma son ennemi d'un coup de pied sur le genoux suivit rapidement d'un coup de poing sous le menton, lui faisant voir les étoiles. Sortant son katana de son fourreau, Naruto mit cahos son ennemis avec trois coups biens placés sur les côtes le faisant se plier de douleur. Et la vrai batail commença.

Éloignant ses ennemis se coup de katana, Naruto commençais à fatiguer la plus grandes menaces étais déjà à terre mais il y avait des tenaces. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Jiraya se fatiguer mais il gardait le rythme. Il n'étais pas Sennin pour rien. Elle entendit, dans le fond de sa tête, Kyubi lui rétoqué.

**- Et eux ne sont pas nukenins pour rien.**

Mais à cause de cette remarque, elle ne remarqua pas un des hommes qui c'étais relever et s'apraitait à attaquer dans son dos. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle entendis derrière elle :

- Chidori attaque des milles oiseaux !

...

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'étais bien ? Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

_Tsumujikaze : Mot japonais qui signifie tourbillons. Je trouve qu'il décrit superbement le caractère de Naruto dans cette histoire ;)_


End file.
